Kiss and Giggle
by pixieface Lust
Summary: It was their little kiss and giggle routine, that was cute to anyone who saw the happy couple together. Sasuke and Ino just liked spending time together and having fun during that time.


Well, this is a short story I wrote just now, a few minutes ago...and I dont know why I just did. Well I just want to say that this story is meant to have a sunny feel to it. I want you all to be bright and bubbly when you read this! hahaha.

Oh...i'd also like to take time to say...I wrote Chapter 5 of H.I. before my computer got broken, and even though my files were recovered, when I checked out CH.5 it was all gay and f'dd UP! SOOO...I have to rewrite it. ITS SO ANNOYING. but I will take that challenge and make it a better, and more fun chapter. Haha.

Enough about my other stories. I'll let you get on with reading this one. Enjoy.  
This story is dedicated to the first 4 reviewers of this story, so...-shrugs- that's that.  
(those four happened to be: Drunksonic, Yuroichi 'Ino' -thanks for faving it!-, InoxSAsukeSOS, and WolfFlowerz!)

* * *

**Kiss and Giggle**

He wrapped his well-toned arms around her slender body and kissed her rosy cheeks one after the other. He let out satisfied sighs after each kiss and she giggled as he hugged her tighter, closer.

"Sasuke…stop!" Ino said in between her giggle fit.

"stop what?" Sasuke asked, and then kissed her on the cheek for the umpteenth time. And once again, Ino giggled.

"this?" he asked almost innocently, then another kiss.

"yes!" Ino's laughter continued. Sasuke chuckled then kissed her on the cheek again.

"why?" kiss.

Giggle, "because…" giggle…

"Because what?" kiss.

Giggle, "Well…" Ino began then Sasuke tightened his embrace around her once more. She giggled again.

"does this tickle you?" another longer kiss.

Ino giggled but didn't reply.

Then Sasuke leaned on Ino's shoulder and looked toward her face. Ino stopped giggling and in turn, turned her face toward Sasuke's. The Uchiha had the Yamanaka embraced but from behind. But that was Ino's favorite hug. When Sasuke would snake his arms around her waist as if he would never let go, and if it weren't for human nature and instinct, he really wouldn't let her go from that embrace. Ino on the other hand just leaned onto Sasuke chest and would hold onto his arms.

When the two were eye to eye, Sasuke moved in closer to Ino's face, his chin still resting on Ino's shoulder.

"What?" he asked confused. Ino also looked confused. "I was being serious." Sasuke said to her.

Ino raised an eyebrow, "yeah?" she asked. He nodded, his chin lightly tapping Ino's shoulder as he motioned them up and down. Ino smiled then kissed her boyfriends nose. She giggled again.

"Well…not really…" she answered.

"Why do you keep giggling then?" Sasuke asked.

Ino shrugged under his embrace, "I dunno. Infatuation…?" she replied unsure.

Then Sasuke leaned off Ino's shoulder and put his forehead to the back of her head—her long blonde hair all in his face, but he didn't mind it; in fact he loved burying his face in her hair. Then he spoke into the blonde locks, "Well, whatever it is…you're cute when you don't know…" he told her. Ino giggled again.

"See?" Sasuke said then kissed her on the cheek once more.

Ino began to laugh again.

"Ino…" he said.

"Yeah?!" she asked cheerfully as she leaned her head back on Sasuke's shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek again.

"I told you…" he began, then added a kiss. Ino's giggle was inserted afterward, "I can never resist…" kiss.

"And you were the best at self-control, before, Sasuke…" Ino said.

Sasuke grunted a fake, hurt, grunt and then Ino laughed. He kissed her on the cheek for what could be the hundredth time today.

"Some people have self-control over different things, and not everything…" he told her, "this" he continued then left another quick kiss, "is something I don't want to have self-control over." And with that Sasuke give Ino one, long, forceful kiss on the cheek. And even before Sasuke pulled away, the blonde was still giggling.

Throughout the afternoon, all you could here coming from the brilliantly located meadow was a giggle after a kiss. The sound was continuous, harmonious and happy. Sasuke enjoyed giving Ino kisses on her soft, rosy cheeks and Ino enjoyed being in his embrace and giggling for reasons she couldn't, and didn't need to explain.

It was their little kiss and giggle routine, that was cute to anyone who saw the happy couple together.

* * *

If that was sorta fluffy, tell me! Cuz I wanna know if I'm getting better at writing fluffy-ish stuff now. Wheeee. Haha.  
Well, as you know me, reviews are well appreciated because it really lets the writer know you like his/her stories (or detest it. whichever-but like is better!) so yeah...

-EDIT- I finally got it!! Why Ino's always giggling!! Sasuke "tickled her fancy" whoooo. hahaha.


End file.
